The invention relates to a shoe, in particular to a sports shoe, with a shoe upper and a rotary fastener for lacing the shoe on the foot of the wearer by means of at least one tensioning element, wherein the rotary fastener is arranged on the instep of the shoe and wherein the rotary fastener has a rotatably arranged tensioning roller, wherein a first tensioning element is arranged, which runs on the lateral side of the shoe upper, wherein a second tensioning element is arranged, which runs on the medial side of the shoe upper, and wherein both tensioning elements are fixed by the two ends thereof to the tensioning roller and each form a closed curve on the lateral side or on the medial side of the shoe upper.
Shoes with a rotary fastener are known for example from DE 297 01 491 U1. By means of such a rotary fastener it is possible at the tensioning of the tensioning element (lace thread or wire) by rotating of the rotary knob with low torque to create a sufficient high tensioning force at tying of the shoe. Furthermore, also a simple releasing of the tensioning element is possible when the shoe has to be taken off. For an easy operation of the rotary fastener it is preferably arranged on the instep of the shoe.
A shoe of the kind mentioned above is known from EP 0 255 869 A1. Other solutions are shown in DE 298 17 003 U1, in US 2005/022427 A1 and in DE 92 00 982 U1.
However, it was found that at pre-known closing systems still restrictions exist, that namely the tension in the tensioning element is not always distributed equally along the shoe upper at the tying and thus an inhomogeneity with respect to the distribution of the tensioning force is created.